James potter's style
by Jamespisthebest
Summary: Have you ever wondered how james potter and lily evans became friends? What crazy ideas did the marauders give james? Will lily accept it? Click below to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter.**

 **Chap 1: Sirius spoiler**

It was a fine day, everyone were out in the grounds, relaxing and enjoying. But what had happened to the marauders? Why were they sitting alone in their dormitories? "I can never make it", said James coldly, his face buried beneath his hands. "PRONGSIE! Do not be so sad. I can't see you like this. Maybe you should get over with it", said Sirius. "Yeah prongs, I mean, I don't think lily will come to you", said Remus. "Yes James, you should get over with her. You can always find someone else, after all you are so, talented", said peter copying Sirius's and Remus's lines. The 'talented' was however delayed. "I know that day will come soon, but when?" said James. "ENOUGH PRONGSIE! I don't want to see you like this. Now I'll do anything to make you and lily friends….at least!" barked Sirius. "ATLEAST?" screamed the James, Remus and peter. "Um…yeah!"said Sirius. "But how're you gonna work that? "asked Remus. "Well, that's a secret, mate. You'll see it soon", said Sirius with an evil grin on his face. It was morning, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he already went down for breakfast", said Remus yawning. "Yeah, let's go then". They reached the great hall within no time-( _thanks to the marauders map.)_ However, Sirius black was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe, he had his breakfast.," said James. "Yeah! after all we're talking about Sirius black. He's always hungry", said Remus. They all laughed and joked about Sirius and almost finished their food when Sirius came running in the great hall, grabbing James's hand and Remus's robes together when "SIRIUS! "yelled James and Remus. "Oh, shut up both of you. It's for your own sake, you know. You'll see in no time!"barked Sirius. They suddenly stopped in front of a broom closet. "Sirius, why did you-" "SIRIUS BLACK YOU UGLY GIT, YOU PRAT ,BROTHER OF THE GIANT SQUID , YOU, YOU,…HOW DARE YOU DO THIS. I'LL KILL YOU NOW, BLACK. I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF .JUST WAIT UNTIL I COME OUT! YOU WON'T DARE DO THIS AGAIN!" screamed lily from the broom closet. "Prongs! Your turn now, I have done my part", said Sirius grinning widely. "PADFOOT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?" asked James "Dear padfoot, she's gonna kill you now." said Remus half grinning. "Oh, WHAT! I never thought about that. JAMESIE-POO, DO NOT LET LILY-FLOWER KILL YOU! I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT YOU A SHIELD OR AN ARMOUR OR A CHASER'S BAT OR...OR... A...UM…OK! I'D BETTER GO! FOOD IS WAITING FOR ME. BYE LILY-FLOWER .ENJOYYYY!". "YOU UGLY PRAT, JUST LET ME COME OUT AND THEN I SUGGEST _YOU'_ D BETTER TAKE SOME SHIELD OR AN ARMOUR. BE READY!" shouted lily. "What shall I do now?" James asked Remus. "Um, probably go and take her out, I think", said Remus half- grinning. "Oh yes", said James. He quickly unlocked the door of the cupboard to see an angry, wild, lily Evans staring madly at him. "Oh lily, um, sorry, Evans- OW! OW! OUCH! I DIDN'T –"Lily punched him on his shoulder and said, "I know you told that idiot, dog, Black to lock me up, didn't you. You both can never change. You both will always be arrogant toe-rags. You both are just pathetic." Lily stormed away to her dormitory. Both James and Remus stared at lily. "I must've suggested a few shield charms to you mate." said Remus. "I AM COMING SIRIUS BLACK!" shrieked James. Remus and James went to look for Sirius in their dormitory. "There you are padfoot. Be ready!" Sirius was hiding under the bed, completely visible. As soon as he saw them, he ran outside, James behind him and Remus on the other side, caught Sirius. "GOTCHA!" said Remus. "LEAVE ME, MOONY! I was just trying to make you and lily friend, mate.," barked Sirius. "Oh so you were trying to help me, huh?" asked James. "Yes, and that was my PLAN- NO- ONE.", cried Sirius. "So, if I'm right…there's a plan no two? "asked Remus . "Oh yes, right moony, a clever man you are! OUCH!". "No need of your plans, Black." said James. "And since when did I become Black, may I ask you, prongsie pie?", Sirius asked in a girly voice. "Just now, I think", said James, copying Sirius's voice.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Hi guys! So I've updated early right? So the story credit goes to me. The chap name and some good ideas were from my friend, I earlier talked about. So did you all like it? What would you like me to do in the next chap? Remember, my story depends on your opinions. And please, do review, follow, like and share for more updates. It encourages me to write more. Also, share this story with others as well, and do tell them to review! Give me some ideas for the next chap, so that I make this story interesting. Please review, it means a lot to my friend and me! So, until next time…**_


	2. leviations and detention

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own harry potter**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **So I give you the chap 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story.**_

 _ **Keep liking, reviewing, and following me. Reviews make me happy. In addition, my exams are coming up so I'll be a little inactive.**_

 _ **CHAP 2: LEVIATIONS AND DETENTION**_

A frustrated lily came down and sat beside her best friend, Hestia jones. "What happened now, lily? Did the marauders trouble you again? "Asked Hestia. "Those two arrogant toe rags locked me up in a broom closet! "Said lily. "They what? OH! Now I can imagine the situation.," said Hestia smiling.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BOYS DORMITORY:**

OH! Stop whining about Evans, prongs! I didn't know that could've happened. Besides, I think, we need a break from our plan 'pursuing Evans, to go out with our dear prongsie-pie.', said Sirius. "You know, padfoot, that was a really stupid idea of yours", said James. "OH yes padfoot, you revealed all your stupidity in front of everyone, and even I think that we should take a break from our plan 'troubling Evans' if you ask me. "Yes moony! And, that gives my brilliant mind an idea. We haven't done any prank since ages." Said Sirius jumping up and down. "Good idea, moony and padfoot." Said James. GOD, it was easy to change James's mind. "C'mon marauders, lets gather up a plan. "But what shall we do?" asked peter. "Prank on our old dear snivellus?" asked James.

"Nah! Snivelly is becoming a bore, if you ask me. I'm bored seeing his greasy hair. WAIT! My brilliant mind has an idea! Said Sirius. "What is it paddy? "Asked James. "We'll levitate all the benches in the great hall. Food appears suddenly at the tables, but what happens when there are no tables there? Huh?" said Sirius. "Great idea, padfoot! Said James with a grin. "I'm not in it", said Remus quickly. "Oh nothing will happen remmy-poo! said Sirius. "No way! I don't want one more detention. Besides I'm a prefect, and don't call me remmy poo."Said Remus not bothering to look up from his book. "So you're not gonna help us, are you? "Asked Sirius. "No", said Remus. "Okay, I'll hide all your books now", said Sirius grinning. "Go on, do it. WAIT! WHAT? Um… oh... ok…I'm ready to help." said Remus. "That's my remmy poo! said Sirius. "I said don't call me that", snapped Remus. "So tonight, our plan gets started", said James.

It was 2 am, everyone were asleep except for the marauders. The marauders got up, pulled on James's invisibility cloak over themselves, and went to the great hall. It was dark. "LUMOS"! Said Remus. "Guys, I'm gonna led your way through this light, okay? Asked Remus. "OKAY REMMY POO!" shouted Sirius with full excitement. "SHUT UP, SIRIUS", cried Remus and James. They quickly levitated all the benches up to the ceiling. Peter was however not getting how to levitate, so Remus was helping him. "All done then? Let's go before we get caught", said Remus. "I'm imagining everyone's faces tomorrow. Ha ha ha!. They quickly went up to their dormitories and went to sleep. However, peter got up and checked if everyone was asleep and went down to reply to his mum's letter.

 _Dear mummy,_

 _Hogswarts is good. My great friends are helping me a lot. And I am in my sixth year mummy, and you still want to be me in ravinclaw. Griffinfor is good, very good, write mummy? Do reply to me mummy…. Byeeee._

"Moony, Prongs! Come here fast!" barked Sirius. "What happened, padfoot?" asked James and Remus. "Look at this, its wormtail's letter.," said Sirius laughing and pulling peter's letter from his hands. Remus read it aloud and was laughing too. The three marauders were laughing like anything, banging their hand on each other, and taking each other's support so they do not fall down. "Seriously wormtail! You study in Hogwarts and you don't know the spelling of Hogwarts and ravenclaw. Seriously! snapped James grinning. Sirius didn't even take a break from laughing. However, Remus was controlling himself. "Oh did I… write that…I was sleeppyy…yyouu.. know", said peter nervously.

They quickly changed and went down to the great hall to see the show. They were in the midst of the crowd, which they guaranteed and were grinning like hell, when they saw food on the floor. James saw lily, she was looking really frustrated and angry. She was mumbling something about idiots. Suddenly a sixth a slytherin prefect came and asked who did this? The marauders quickly raised their hands, happily, except for Remus. Peter was dancing up and down. "30 points from Gryffindor", cried the prefect. "Oh no!" said Remus. "What is happening over here?" asked Minerva running into the great hall when she suddenly saw the marauders and was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh! I should've known. You did this didn't you, potter, black, and Pettigrew? "Asked Minerva. "Oh nice guess, Minnie! This is our masterpiece. You see that-"said Sirius happily like an idiot but was stopped. "Another 5 points from Gryffindor for calling out seriously, dumb, nicknames. Also, a detention for you three, early in the morning, clean this all up and then you can continue your classes. "Said Minerva. "Okay Minnie!" said Sirius. However, Minerva ignored them. They finished cleaning the great hall, within not time, thanks to Remus's knowledge of incredibly useful spells. "Our plan backfired on us." Said James. "Don't worry, jamesie, we'll do everything perfect the next time." "YES PADDY! said James grinning and hugging Sirius like an idiot. "Seriously, you both can never change, huh!" said Remus.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **HI GUYS! So did you all like this chap? I hope you liked it. My exams are coming up, so I'll be updating after some time, sorry! But I'll try to keep the chap ready. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please follow, like and review me. You can also pm me. So guys, what shall I do in the next chap? Your opinion? I cannot update till I get any ideas from you guys…so keep reviewing and share this story with your friends. Also, read my other story 'MY BEST FRIENDS'. Reviewers you encourage me to think and write fast….go on doing it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3: PINKY THE PREFECT**

"I'm bored, said James

"mee too" said Sirius

"mee three", said peter laughing and jumping

"Shut up, all of you. Can't you all see I am studying? Besides it would be more appreciated if you all start to study too, our exams are coming up.," said Remus. "Wormtail! Firstly, No one laughs at their own jokes, secondly, yours was not a joke." Said Sirius.

It had just been a week since their prank in the great hall.

"By the way, Remus? Do you know the name of the prefect who took our points?" asked James. "Oh that. He's Theodore. A nasty one if you ask me. But why do you ask"? Asked Remus. "Oh I just found him irritating, that's it." Said James. "Even I found him irritating. What do you all say if we play a prank on him? Asked Sirius. "Is that a thing to ask padfoot?" said James. "Oh god, these two!" said Remus banging his head. "What're we going to do with him? "Asked peter, dancing again and pretending to be funny. Suddenly, his pant fell to the floor. Peter screamed. Sirius, James, and Remus laughed like hell. "Seriously, wormtail, do you think you're looking funny by doing that dance of yours? In my opinion, you look like an idiot. Besides, I don't think you're ever gonna dance again! Snapped Sirius grinning.

After some time, peter went to his classes. "James? Did you see what I've seen"? Asked Remus. "Yes Remus…so…Sirius what about it?" asked James. "What about 'what'?" asked Sirius. James and Remus stared at Sirius for a mere minute and suddenly Sirius started to laugh. James and Remus looked satisfied. "Okay, Okay…I pulled peter's pant to the floor. I mean I was so irritated by that dance, and I was just furious about it and so…." Said Sirius. "Nice work, mate!" said James. "OK, so what's up with the prank?" asked Remus. "Let's do something he'll never forget.

 **AFTER SOME TIME IN THE GREAT HALL**

The marauders were laughing and joking as usual. But this was extreme; Sirius was eating food as if he has never eaten food. The food was flowing here and there and Sirius was receiving death threats from lily Evans and Hestia jones. "Stop eating, padfoot! Its time! Here he comes!" said James. Theodore was coming into the great hall and James flicked his wand, his pockets became heavy, one flick from Remus and one more from Sirius. At once, the prefect's gender was 'completely' changed. His hair had become pink with two ponytails, his robes changed to a pink skirt and shirt. His pockets were torn and there fell a bunch of hair combs, perfumes, clips, makeup and what not. Theodore the prefect was completely in pink now.

The marauders had received amused looks from everyone; even Dumbledore was smiling at them. Suddenly a ribbon flashed out in the great hall reading, 'PINKY THE PREFECT'. Soon the completely great hall roared with laughter. Even lily Evans was laughing. The marauders bowed to everyone. Theodore ran away from there. Dumbledore then stood up, said "a very nice piece of magic, yes!", and started to clap. Peeves the poltergeist was now singing a song on pinky the prefect. The marauders were sure that they would not get a detention today but some house points. This was an extremely pinky day.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HA HA HA!** _ **Hope you all liked this chap. You all said that you wanted pranks so I thought one more prank. So what shall I do in the next chap?Review pleaseeee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **CHAP 4: THE LAST TRIP TO HOGSMEADE**

Lily and Hestia were sitting in the common room. "Hey lily? The marauders were really good today, right?" asked Hestia. "Um…yeah..I think so…," said lily when James jumped from behind making lily and Hestia to startle. "PADFOOT! MOONY! LILY SAID SHE'D GO OUT WITH ME!" said James. "What the hell are you talking about potter?" asked lily. "Oh! So no luck today then? HEY EVANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" James asked lily as she was turning back and pulled her by her robes. "NO POTTER!" she said as she hexed him. James stood like that for a very long time. "Mate, you look like you've just come from the owlery." Said Sirius grinning. "SHUT UP PADFOOT!" said James.

The exams were coming up and the students were burdened with homework's. The final hogsmeade trip was after two days. James had decided to ask lily out again, but things were different this time. The exams now were also finished. The last hogsmeade trip had come. The students were getting ready. Lily was wearing a maroon sweater and a pair of jeans and Hestia wore a blue full neck top with a black pants. ALL the students were having their breakfast. Lily and Hestia were in a deep conversation with Alice and Mary and were discussing about how they wrote their exams and what they are going to do in the holidays.

"I'll be stuck up with petunia, ugh! She mostly talks about that Vernon. Who want to listen to what he likes for breakfast." Said lily. "LILY, you can always come up to my house-"she was cut up when Sirius jumped on to the table and cleared his throat. "So listen up girls and boys, students and teachers. James would like to present and tell something really 'important'" All the people chuckled thinking what important thing would the marauders say. "So as you all know this is our last trip to hogsmeade this year, as such, my last chance to ask Evans out. So Evans, will you go out with me to hogsmeade?" asked James as he flicked his wand at the ceiling and beautiful lilies were falling down in slow motion.

Remus knew what was going to come, so he put his head down and started reading a book. Lily was staring at James with no reaction. She slowly got up and went to James. "She's going to say yes padfoot and moony" whispered James. Lily took out her wand from her pocket and pointed it on James. There were gasps from the great hall sounding like 'oh no'. "No lilykins, lily flower please..Don't...sorry lily….ohh Evans, I'm sorry"pleaded James, but he was too late. Lily had made James's hair like thick ropes hanging down to his shoulders and a foul smell was coming from his hair. "Oh no mate! You smell…..awful! "Said Sirius. "I wouldn't like if anyone did that to my beautiful hair," he said as he move a hand on his hair.

The year had now come to an end. Another precious year had gone in pursuing lily Evans. "You still have a year, prongsie!" said Sirius. He was right. There was still a year left to pursue Evans. "Yeah, you're right" said james.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Hope you all liked this chap. Please review some ideas. Your ideas will be put up in my story. Reviews encourage me to to write and update fast…PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

 **CHAP 4: THE LETTER**

Lily was sleeping peacefully until she heard her mother's voice calling her down. She went down to see an owl waiting for her by the window. She went to the owl, took the letter from it, and read aloud.

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _Congratulations! You have been appointed as the head girl of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for this year. Please meet the head boy in the prefect's compartment for more details. Good luck for this year._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Lily was so shocked at what she had just read. Really? Lily Evans is a head girl. Her mother prepared a special dinner for her that day. Petunia was so jealous that she didn't even have her dinner. Lily's rest of the days went only for packing. She loved packing and going to Hogwarts to get rid of her sister…not that she hated her, but petunia sometimes was frustrating.

 **SEPTEMBER 1**

Lily apparated to kings cross station after bidding a goodbye to her family. When she reached the platform, her first sight was of the infamous marauders. "Oh! Did I have to see only them…them of all people," muttered lily to herself. She was turning away when she heard Sirius black saying "Prongs? Has Dumbledore gone mad? I mean, seriously, you, James potter of all people. He could've made me...I am so smart, handsome, charming. I have beautiful hair, brilliant eyes and….He could've made me a head boy," Lily was so shocked at what she had heard. She went closer to have a good look, not to mention, to spy on them. But what could she do when Sirius black was speaking so loudly…who wouldn't notice. She went pale when she saw the golden badge gleaming on James potter's shoulder. She went to them. "Potter! What're you doing with that badge? Give it back to Remus, he's head boy," said lily. "Oh Evans, congratulations on becoming head girl and er…I'm head boy, not Remus," said James smiling by the look on lily's face. No, this was some kind of a prank, she quickly turned back to Remus for support and he gave her a look of 'he's right'. "No way, potter! What has happened to Dumbledore? Is he in his right mind? You weren't even a prefect," said lily frustrated. "I know it's really shocking, but that's the truth Evans," said James. "Whatever!" snapped lily and ordered him to come into the prefect's compartment for the meeting.

James waved back at his friends and followed lily. She was already sitting beside the window and James in front of her. "We shall first discuss the rules potter. Firstly, you are not allowed to call me 'lily flower' , 'lily pie', 'lilykins' or anything like that. Just call me Evans and you will always be potter to me. Secondly, as you're head boy, don't you think you must stop rule breaking? Thirdly, you can't ask me out anytime. Fourth, behave yourself," said lily, saw James, and wondered how he took this so seriously. "Ok, Evans. Thank you for the information." They waited for the prefects to come and were discussing about the plans of the following year. The prefects came atlast. Remus and James winked at each other. Lily and James informed the patrolling hours to everyone. The meeting was finally over and everyone went back to their friends. Lily was busy in her own thoughts,' this is my final year at Hogwarts and I've got potter as a head boy. Oh god! How will I last with him for a YEAR'? She quickly made her way to her best friends Hestia, Alice and Mary. "Oh lily! How're you? Congratulations on becoming head girl and tell me, who is the head boy? asked Hestia. "Oh, I'm fine and thanks for the greetings. I've missed you all so much!" said lily ignoring the last question. "You didn't answer our last question lily?" asked Alice. "Oh, the head boy is …well…potter!" There were gasps from the girls. "OMG! Potter is a head boy. I hope he behaves himself this year", said Hestia

The rest of the journey was quite peaceful. It was raining outside. They reached Hogwarts and quickly seated for the welcoming feast. The marauders were throwing their guesses about the first years sorting. The sorting was now finished. Dumbledore stood up for his speech. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome to new students and welcome back to our old students. Our head boy and head girl for this year." James and lily bowed to everyone. Dumbledore continued, "Now, as you all know, these are dark times we live in. Lord Voldemort has come to power. It is a big threat to our world. People are dying every day. You may not see the change because you are inside these safe walls. You can't be touched till I'm alive. Now, this must be enough for you all, enjoy!" smiled Dumbledore. "Oh god! I've missed this food so much," said Sirius and started to eat. The food was 'again' falling all over the place. "Padfoot! Stop eating like that. That's embarrassing for me, "said James. When everyone finished their food, they went up to their dormitories and slept peacefully as they were so tired…not knowing what danger was lying ahead of them….not knowing anything happening outside those safe walls. But now, they were simple, carefree children who just knew that there was a bad guy lurking outside to conquer the world…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Sorry for the late update…please review, don't leave without reviewing. please…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry, but this is going to be the last chapter because my college is going to start again and I have so much work to do….but I will not abandon this id, thank you for all the encouragement and reviews…one last time, please REVIEW!**

 **CHAP 6**

It was morning and the first day back at Hogwarts. It was a new start for everything. Mc gonagall passed everyone their timetables, according to her every seventh year, NEWT student will be in the same class. Lily kept her timetable in her bag and groaned at this, as potter will be with her in every class, as if the head boy thing wasn't enough! After the charms class was over, the students headed off to their dormitories after the curfew.

 **8:30 pm**

"Prongs? How many times did you ask out Evans this day? 100? 200?" asked Sirius. "Not a single time," replied James as he was reading quidditch through the ages. "Merlin's beard! Who are you and what have you done with my prongs pie?" overreacted Sirius. "It's the truth, padfoot," said James putting down his book. "So what happened? Is it because of the head boy thing, or what?" asked Remus. "You know, I thought that…maybe… I should stop asking out Evans. I will, but only when the right time comes, and when I will, it will be the last time," said James "Good thought, prongs! Lily would love to see the change," said Remus smiling.

"Hey lily, how many times did potter asked you out on the first day back?" asked Hestia as they were completing the transfiguration essay. "Not a single time. Wait! Potter hasn't asked me out. Is it a prank or something? I think he's up to something...," said lily. "Lily, don't kill the boy! I really think he's changing. They haven't pranked anyone since we came to Hogwarts…they…they've become…responsible!" said Hestia. "I don't know….you know what, every day when the curfew's over and the prefect's patrol is over, I and potter do the patrols, so I think hes's waiting for that chance. "Let's see then," said Hestia.

It was past 10 now, the curfew was over and all the students were back in their respective dormitories. "Hey lily, you must hurry, it's past ten," informed Hestia. "Oh yeah, bye then," said lily. "All the very best," said Hestia grinning. "For WHAT in the name of merlin?" asked lily curiously. "Nothing", replied Hestia controlling her smile. Hestia was sometimes really dangerous, you don't want to cross her path anytime…Lily went out and saw that James potter was already waiting for her. "Oh hello, Evans! Nice day back at school?" smiled James. "Oh yes, nice day," replied lily. Another half an hour went on by catching children with dungbombs, fanged Frisbees and broom closets. "Catching so many students like this, reminds me…you haven't asked me out yet and haven't played any pranks? Are you quite well, potter?" asked lily. "Um...i've been busy withNEWT'S, and quidditch, so…." Replied James. "Oh!"

"I've decided that I won't ask you out now, unless and until you're willing to and I was thinking that we could be 'just' friends?" "Oh…okay, sure….we can be friends and call me lily now and you're James," said lily. "Oh thanks, lily!"

Days passed by, maybe months…time was ticking faster. The seventh year NEWT students were burdened with homework has and were given lectures on NEWT'S. Voldemort was gaining many followers, people outside were scared to come outside their homes. Students were receiving letters from their parents almost every day because of fear. However, the life inside Hogwarts was quite different. Lily, Hestia and the marauders always sat together, it was as they were incomplete without each other. "Lily, seeing as you and James are now friends; you won't break his heart again when he asks you out, right?" "Um…yeah, I think so. I will give him a chance. "Said lily.

Later that afternoon, as they were studying for their charms exam, James, Sirius and Remus came down to sit with them. "Hey, lily-flower? Sirius and Remus forced me to say this, okay, so…will you go out with me lily?" he asked hopelessly. Lily stared at him for a mere minute and gave a crooked smile. "Yes, I will." Everyone stared at her and jumped with excitement. "Hurray!" The group hugged each other. James was so happy that he was dancing in excitement and nearly dropped everything near him. Surely,… this was going to be an amazing year at Hogwarts…


End file.
